Masters Of Comedy
by BritishSNL
Summary: Each chapter in MASTERS OF COMEDY contains one hilarious short story about many of the Looney Tunes characters creating the most strangest antics to make you laugh.
1. Daffy and the Wedding Dress

**Chapter 1: Daffy and the Wedding Dress**

This tale begins at Bugs' house, where Bugs is laying down on the couch reading "A Man Who Wears Women's Clothing".

Suddenly, Daffy came downstairs to interrupt Bugs' reading time.

Bugs stops reading his book and sees Daffy wearing a wedding dress.

"Bugs, does this dress make me look fat?" said Daffy.

Bugs then laughed for a moment.

"What's so funny?" said Daffy.

"What you are wearing!" Bugs said.

"What's wrong with this kind of clothing?" said Daffy.

"You look like that transvestite from A MAN WHO WEARS WOMEN'S CLOTHING!" Bugs said.

"Which chapter?" said Daffy.

Bugs stops laughing and shows Daffy the cover of his book.

"It was Chapter 7: Man Versus Wedding Versus Chest Hairs That Look Like Hairy Legs", Bugs said.

"That chapter title makes no sense", Daffy said. "Oh, well. I'm heading outside".

"Good luck wearing that dress in front of people", Bugs said.

Once Daffy got out of the house, he goes to Tina's apartment.

Daffy presses Tina's doorbell and Tina opens the door.

"What do you want?" said Tina.

"Today is the day I wear something white", Daffy said.

Tina looks at Daffy's wedding dress and laughs.

"What's so funny?" said Daffy.

Tina stops laughing and texted people that Daffy is wearing a wedding dress.

"What are you doing?" said Daffy.

Daffy then turns around and saw millions of people laughing at him for wearing a kind of clothing only to be worn by women.

Daffy goes insane and rips off the wedding dress and ran away.

Suddenly, Daffy woke up and found out that the wedding dress situation was just a dream.

"A dream", Daffy said. "It was all a dream".

Daffy then sees Lola standing next to his closet.

"Lola, what are you doing here?" said Daffy.

"Your dress, Sir Duck", Lola said in a British accent.

Daffy sees Lola holding a wedding dress and screams.

Suddenly, Lola woke up and found out that the screaming duck situation was just a dream.

"A dream", Lola said. "It was all a dream".

Lola then sees a wedding dress lying on top of the bed and screams.

Suddenly, Bugs woke up and found out that the screaming Lola situation was just a dream.

"A dream", Bugs said. "It was all a dream".

Bugs then sees Daffy standing next to the door wearing the wedding dress.

"Kiss me, you fool!" Daffy said.

When Daffy climbs up to Bugs' bed, Bugs screams.

And then, they made out

**THE END. COMING UP… CHAPTER 2.**


	2. Madame Zoldor

**Chapter 2: Madame Zoldor**

You've saw Lola dressing up as a fortune teller named Madame Zoldor from The Looney Tunes Show episode: MR. WIENER. Nowit's time to visit Madame Zoldor again.

One day, Lola woke up, grabbed some breakfast and went to her bedroom and grabs her fortune teller costume.

"Another day, another fortune read", Lola said.

Lola then wears her fortune teller dress and goes to MADAME ZOLDOR MODE.

She goes to her fortune-telling tent and polishes her crystal ball.

Her first customer is Tina.

"Good morning, Blonde Duck", Lola (a.k.a. Madame Zoldor) said.

"Lola, you're not a fortune teller", Tina said.

"My name is Madame Zoldor so (BLEEP) you", Madame Zoldor said.

"No, Lola. (BLEEP) you", Tina said.

"Will you please shut the (BLEEP) up and sit? Thank you", Madame Zoldor said.

Once Tina and Madame Zoldor sat down, the fortunes begin.

"Before I could read your fortunes, I must first say the following words of wisdom", Madame Zoldor said.

And she then grabs a scroll and reads it.

"_Who's that girl with the red dress on?_"

"_Who's that girl she's a crazy woman!_"

"_Not all girls are what they seemed._"

"_And there could be one girl of his dreams!_"

"_Who's that girl with the made up name?_"

"_I said who's that girl with the made up name?_"

"_I said I lose that girl with the made up name!_"

"_And get with the girl who cared enough about you to break into your BEDROOM!_"

"What the hell was that?" said Tina.

"It's the words of wisdom that I just read", Madame Zoldor said.

"That's not the words of wisdom", Tina said. "Those were the quotes from The Looney Tunes Show episode: DOUBLE DATE."

"I admired your intelligence", Madame Zoldor said. "But you must be punished."

And then, Madame Zoldor wears a huge hat that looks like a hammer.

"What are you wearing on your head?" said Tina.

"It's The Helmet of Consequences", Madame Zoldor said. "Do you live in a (BLEEP)ing cave?"

And Madame Zoldor uses The Helmet of Consequences to pressure Tina.

"But all shall be forgiven", Madame Zoldor said.

"Thank you, Lola", Tina said.

Her second customer is Daffy.

"What do you see, Madame Zoldor?" said Daffy. "Will I be famous in the news?"

"Let me see", Madame Zoldor said. "It's murky."

Suddenly, the crystal ball dims and Madame Zoldor slaps it to light up again.

"There we go", Madame Zoldor said. "It appears that you will be famous just because the bottom-right corner will say LOCAL JACKASS/RACIST DUCK."

Daffy then freaks out for a moment.

"EVERYONE IS GOING TO LAUGH AT ME!" Daffy yelled.

Then, Daffy gets out of the fortune-telling tent crying.

"Finally, one happy customer", Madame Zoldor said.

Her last customer for the day is Granny.

"This place looks so familiar", Granny said.

Before Madame Zoldor could read Granny's fortune, her stomach starts rumbling.

"What the devil was that sound?" said Granny.

"I am very hungry", Madame Zoldor said. "Please let me eat powdered donut from your head."

Granny freaks out and ran away while Madame Zoldor is chasing the powdered donut that's attached to her head.

**THE END. COMING UP… CHAPTER 3.**


End file.
